On Edge
by Scott Croft
Summary: Set in the Old Republic, this novel follows Jedi Knight Kaed'er Kass as he searches for a lost Jedi Master. Before he knows it, he ends up in the shadow of Exar Kun's temple. But he can't shake the feeling that he is in the right place. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, places, and events belong to George Lucas and those people. I have created my own characters and just set them in the Star Wars galaxy with their own story. **

Chapter 1

High tension. It tore at him. His mind was at war with an invisible foe. Often an unbeatable foe. Some days the pressure was too much for him to overcome. More than once Odona Covell had resorted to sleeping capsules to put an end to the hellish wars that waged within him. For that has been his only retreat from battle…sleep. Deep and dark sleep was his saving grace. It was his escape to the realm of unconsciousness that kept him going.

But not this time. There would be no easy escape onboard the _Prestige_. This beautiful piece of engineering magnificence demanded much more from each passenger than the normal ship. Each person on the _Prestige_ had their duties and Officer Covell was no exception. "Don" as most of his peers referred to him as, was the officer in charge of the Arms Division. It was his division that kept record and care of all the arms stored on the ship. They needed to have all the equipment ready in case they deployed their troops. These days you never knew when your ship would be activated and your troops installed. It was Don Covell's job to equip these troops with the best gear at a moment's notice.

But that job was too easy. There wasn't much stress or tension down on the weapons deck cleaning and storing blaster rifles. The tensions never started down there. The tensions he felt today began after a simple face-call. Bridge Commander Thorpe needed Covell on the command bridge. It was an odd call that took Covell by surprise. First off, the weapons deck was never called unless the ship was deploying troops. It was a ghostly-quiet level of the ship run by Covell and three soldiers. Secondly, Commander Thorpe had never spoken directly to Covell in the four years that they had been on the same crew. If the Arms Division was activated then it was usually someone beneath Thorpe that made the call. Thirdly, Don Covell had never set foot in the bridge. That was where the important positions were and on a ship like the _Prestige_, only the elite were allowed to even peer into the command bridge. They were told it was for security reasons. Don and the soldiers on the weapons deck knew better.

But today, Covell stepped through the steel archway and into the command bridge atop the _Prestige_. His eyes winced as he entered. He could feel the tension in the room and it tore at his mind. Officer Covell had a history with mind-numbing pain, in its most literal sense. Strong emotions and tension brought on what felt like a chemical imbalance so painful he felt like he could die. Anytime he was near a rage or a high stress situation he could sense it immediately. The pain let him know. The pain made sure he knew.

Immediately he could sense the tension in the command bridge. Something was wrong. These were the most professional, calm-minded people in the fleet. They understood things that he couldn't even fathom. And now as he walked into the room and down the stairs towards the control center he could sense it. Fear. This was much more than the normal tension a high stress situation brought on. Covell could almost taste the fear as he neared Commander Thorpe. By the time he reached him his head was numb. He had to muster everything in his power to keep eye contact. What could be driving the Commander to such depths of fear?

* * *

He was not alone. The force was all around him and the air was tight. He sensed something much deeper and something much darker than this forest planet revealed upon arrival. Jedi Knight Kaed'er Kass was uncertain and lost. He couldn't remember the last time he was lost. His quick wits and cunning had always pulled him through rough patches and his street smarts had served him well since birth. Not now. He would normally turn to the force at a time like this. It deceived him now. There was evil in these woods. There was darkness. This planet felt of a past evil and he could not rely on the force here. The force was deception. Something much stronger than him controlled the force in these woods.

He stopped to smell the night air. The fresh crisp air of Yavin IV boasted of a peaceful evening. Kaed'er knew better. Somewhere a sunset could be seen transitioning the moon into another beautiful night, but Kaed'er was already in the dark of the forest. The little sunlight that escaped through the tree tops had long since disappeared. Through the darkness he continued on.

He ran at a steady pace toward this feeling of impending evil. It was the only thing he could do. It was his only sense of direction. The darkness around him blinded his sight and the force was useless. He followed the evil.

*****

After an hour of rushing through the forest, dodging branches and jumping over sudden ravines, Kaed'er began to notice a pale mist gathering and hovering no more than a meter off the ground. Before long his feet were hidden beneath the fog and he began to blindly trip over what seemed to be much rockier ground. It began a sudden descent as he felt he was closing in on the evil. He began to see a stream of light entering the forest. As Kaed'er Kass reached the edge of the forest he came to a startling halt. He saw a glowing sunset over high hills in the distance. Between Kaed'er and the hills lay a still lake and his heart nearly stopped.

An island sat amid the fog on the lake. An island that would have remained unseen under the fog had it been alone. But out of the fog arose the dark, obsidian towers that made up the temple. The veil was lifted and Kaed'er now trembled in fear. The evil was here. Few things put fear into the heart of this strong Jedi Knight. He had fought many battles around the galaxy and many enemies had fallen to his blade yet Kaed'er Kass had never been in the presence he now stood in. The colossal, obsidian structure climbed out of the lake, casting its shadow directly over him. The power was immensely overwhelming. He drifted in and out of consciousness before collapsing in a heap at the foot of the lake.

* * *

Officer Don Covell stepped up onto the silver platform next to his superior, Commander Lannick Thorpe. They shared a moment of silence as both looked out the large transom that followed along the platform. The distant stars painted a portrait of the past for Commander Thorpe. His travels had taken him all over this galaxy and he had seen nothing but the victories that lined his impressive resume`. But for this accomplished Republic commander, the galaxy seemed to be getting smaller by the hour.

As Thorpe shifted his weight from one leg to the other, Don could feel the tension now focusing upon him and the commander. Every eye in the room was on him. He could feel them all staring…waiting. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Officer Odona Covell. Four years in the same crew and I believe this is the first time we've spoken." Don didn't respond. He had enough trouble keeping his focus on his commanding officer and off of the pain in his skull.

"I believe that is partially my fault," said Thorpe. As Don could recall it was completely Thorpe's fault. He could mention a few dozen times during the four years where the opportunity arose but Thorpe brushed him off like a flea. "I apologize for that but we have a much more important issue to deal with now. I wanted to ask you if the weapons were ready for action."

There was a purpose within Commander Thorpe's voice and Don detected it right away. "The armory is ready for planetary deployment. Which deployment division were you considering?"

Thorpe swallowed and let out a deep breath. "Officer Covell, we are not deploying."

* * *

Kaed'er lay motionless on the shores of the lake at the edge of the forest. His eyelids attempted to open but failed and once again, became a dark drape over his eyes. He concentrated as hard as he could and willed the force to fully awaken his body. He finally sat up in the sand and brushed off his clothes. The sand was wet as was his hair. He glanced around and noticed a thin layer of mist covering the leaves of the plants. Dew dripped off of the edge of the giant leaves. The air smelled like a familiar rain.

Kaed'er looked to the sky for some hopes of seeing the sun but in the sky hovered the remaining clouds from the rain he had apparently missed. He had no indication now of what time of day it was. He slowly stood up and stretched as he brushed more sand out of his hair and off his clothes. He was unsure of what took place here. All that Kaed'er remembered was an overwhelming presence of the dark side. He had never felt anything like it. Had it been so powerful that his body could simply not handle it? He decided that there would time to meditate on this later. The force was with him now. He could no longer sense that dark presence even though he still stood across the waters from the daunting temple. His instincts told him to get out of there so Kaed'er set off to the east at a steady jog in hopes of finding who he was looking for.

*****

Jedi Knight Kaed'er Kass had been sent to Yavin IV in search of a Jedi who had been rumored to have been seen there. After the sacking of Coruscant and the near annihilation of the Jedi Temple, the Jedi had been sent on various missions and scattered about the galaxy. One such Jedi, Si-dier Leukin, had been sent to Naboo to settle a dispute between the locals. After nearly two months of no contact and a growing dispute on Naboo, it was rumored that a Jedi Knight was seen on one of the moons of the planet Yavin. No confirmation was ever made by the Naboo ambassadors that Master Leukin had arrived. The council, now strewn about the galaxy, had no answers.

They turned to the keen Jedi Knight Kaed'er Kass to solve the case or at least bring them some clues as to Leukin's whereabouts. There was however, more than one moon that belonged to the planet Yavin. As his convoy drew near the planet, Kaed'er sensed something about its fourth moon. He could not tell what was reaching out to him but something was there. The closer they got to the rainforest-covered rock the stronger his feeling got. This was the moon. He knew it. Something was calling him there.

But before he knew it they were in a firefight with a Sith Interdictor just over Yavin IV. He had been utterly surprised by the attack. He sensed no change in the force until the ship was already bombarding his own. He quickly got to an escape pod and jettisoned down to Yavin IV as commanded. After a harsh landing in the middle of the forest, Kaed'er leaped from the pod and glanced into the sky. He knew his crewmates would not be joining him on this one. So he set off not knowing whether the Sith would send troops onto the moon after him or not. And that led to his strange encounter with the mysteriously powerful temple.  
But now Kaed'er was back to his mission. He was never one to get very far off track anyways. Jedi Knight Kaed'er Kass was one of the best knights the academy had ever seen by his age. He never struggled with his assignments and always completed them in a timely manner. Sometimes it seemed too timely. The Jedi Council assigned him his first solo mission at the age of 21. Kaed'er's dark past had made his training difficult and long. When he was sent off on his first mission, the Council did not know what to expect. They sent him to the planet Dathomir to recover a lost datapad, possibly containing key information in their ongoing battle with the Sith Emperor and his dark forces.

This mission was considered nothing but a whisper in the wind. The Council expected nothing of Kaed'er as most of Dathomir was unexplored territory. The planet was run by Rancors and there were a few unknown tribes of sentient beings scattered about. To their astonishment, Kaed'er Kass returned within weeks bearing the lost datapad. The council examined it and found something unexpected. They kept the secret to themselves for fear of exposing it might have led to a greater threat. Kaed'er was never told anything more about it so he left it alone.

Kaed'er was still in the ranks as a Jedi Knight. He was certainly ready for the trials and wanted to become a Jedi master but as of late, there was no time for it. The Jedi were deeply needed all around the galaxy. The Sith had been growing after the Great War. Sith warriors were showing up at all ends of the galaxy. They were even coming from the unknown. There was no time in Kaed'er's mind for the trials. He knew he must put all his time toward restoring a broken galaxy, if it was even possible at this point. He had to try no matter what.

* * *

He must not have heard the commander right. "Excuse me, sir? What do you mean?" Don Covell knew exactly what he meant. He just didn't want to believe it. Here he was on the cutting-edge _Prestige_. This ship had been the pride of the Republic since it had been built four years earlier. It had deployed the troops that helped the Republic gain control and keep control of key planets throughout the galaxy. But even with all the glory that came with being on the _Prestige_, came the fear of the unknown. The ship had never been in battle. The greatest ship in the Republic fleet had never been in direct combat with another vessel. Don knew this was the end of that.

"Officer Covell, we're under attack. Normally, we would follow standard procedure here and drop back into battle modes. Unfortunately, they're pulling us in at an alarming rate. They came up on us too quick." Commander Thorpe seemed very cool and calm but Don could sense otherwise. The tension was enormous.

"Commander Thorpe, how did they sneak up on us this quickly? I was under the impression that we had a top of the line detection crew specifically to prevent this."

Thorpe seemed surprised at Covell's knowledge of the ship. "Well, actually we do. But so do they. The readings we are getting are mapping out a ship identical to the _Prestige_, right down to the nuts and bolts. It's unreal Officer Covell. We're facing a mirror image of ourselves here."

"Wait so you mean to tell me that we can't even see this ship yet?" Don Covell's voice began to rise and add to the tension.

"Like I said before Officer Covell, it's identical to our own. It's cloaking devices and all. We should get a visual confirmation within minutes. Along with that comes the fight, Officer." Thorpe seemed to be attempting to remind Covell who was in charge. His attempts were futile.

"Ok. So we have a virtually invisible ship coming up on us or should I say we're coming up on it, and you call me up from the weapons deck just to tell _me_ this. If you need to deploy Commander, then I'm your guy. If you need guns ready—"

"I do need guns Covell! We're not deploying and we're not in a space battle here! Don't you get it? Once they started pulling us in, there was no stopping it. They are going to board and you know it! I need you to get our deployment troops ready and tell them they're deploying to the top tier! I'm not letting a renegade copycat take my ship without a fight! Now go!!"

This time the message got through to Covell loud and clear. He took off in a dead sprint for the elevator. Once inside, he slid his keycard and chose the weapons deck. He called to his soldiers while on the way down.

"Boys get the lockers open and get all deployment divisions geared up and ready. We go live in five on the top tier. Get 'em up there on time or you're gonna deal with the angry Thorpe. We're about to be breached. The enemy vessel plans to board. That's all our troops need to know at this time. Covell out!"

By the time Officer Covell reached the weapons deck the lockers were all empty and the troops were on their way to the top tier. It was times like these that he appreciated the guys he worked with. He got into his office where the three soldiers who helped him run the weapons deck, were waiting for him.

"Officer Cov—"

"Boys get geared up! No time for chit-chat. Grab me my bag and meet me up there with the rest of the boys. And be ready to fight."

*****

The _Prestige_ shifted uneasily. It was involuntarily docking with the enemy vessel. The sound of hissing steam could be heard throughout the top tier. The soldiers lined the decorated hallway. It was meant for noble ambassadors as a kind greeting aboard the magnificent ship. The hallway was lined with maroon carpets and large transoms on either side. The ship was not intended to accompany unwanted visitors. It's special detection crew and stealth capabilities were designed to make it the ultimate attack ship. Now it was on the complete defensive. The illustrious hallway was ready to welcome the enemy now…as was the welcoming committee.

The troops waited in silence. All weapons, guns and turrets alike, were aimed at the entryway. Officer Covell stood with Commander Thorpe at the opposite end of the long hallway. They were prepared for a diplomatic meeting. They were also prepared for the alternative with blasters drawn at their sides. They decided to leave it up to the boarding party. They would choose their own fate.

The door began to spark. Someone on the other side was attempting to get in. Sparks flew for a few meters before the sonic blast that filled the hallway and ripped the steel right from the frame. An open doorway now poured out smoke from the blast. The troops were ready. A dark figure appeared in the white smoke. It was tall and broad. As it emerged from the smoke and into the light, Officer Covell lowered his weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, places, and events belong to George Lucas and those people. I have created my own characters and just set them in the Star Wars galaxy with their own story. **

Chapter 2

The jungle was getting to him. Kaed'er was feeling the heat from the sun even through the shade of the trees. The forest was still soaked with a thin layer of dew that magnified the intense heat of the sun to the point he could hardly take it. His Jedi robes were becoming a burden and he couldn't remember the last time he had something to drink. This thought brought his mind back to the mysterious lake. _Every_ thought was bringing his mind towards it. But it was the only place he could think of to quench this horrendous thirst. He had to find a way back to the lake.

Kaed'er opened up his mind and allowed the force to flow freely through him. It was dangerous in these woods yet he permitted all things to enter his mind. He was searching for what he felt earlier. As alarmed as he was when first encountering it, he felt he needed it now. He used his need for water as an excuse for himself. He knew that it led to something deeper—something darker.

The temple towered in his mind in above all else. What lay inside was not an issue for him. He had been taught well not to give in to curiosity. He knew what the inside of that temple held for anyone who dare enter it. It held pure evil. It held pure darkness—the dark side encompassed it.

Just as he considered giving up his search for it, he came upon the shores of the lake. Whatever was in this place wanted him here and now he knew it. The mist was gone from the lake and the insidious temple shown in full splendor. Kaed'er circled the lake along the shores yet never took his eyes off the sinister structure. He noticed a pathway of stepping stones leading across the water to the entrance of the temple. That alone sent shivers down his spine. He glanced from the temple to the stones to the spot where they led in the sand at his feet. He noticed something that reflected the light from the sun. He knelt down to get a closer look. As he reached down to pick it up he stopped himself.

Kaed'er was from the planet Kiffu. He was one of the Kiffars born with the special ability of psychometry. He could see into the past of items he touched. The ability was activated voluntarily and took great focus. However, in the presence of the emanating evil he dare not touch it. He could sense the spirit of the dark side here. Any ordinary item could be engulfed in the dark energy of the Force and he could be trapped within its memory. This, of all places, was a place to heed warning.

Kaed'er stood and channeled the Force. He used it to raise the object from the sand. As it emerged, the sand poured off of it revealing what it was. He recognized the four small crystals that he had seen before. It was Master Leukin's bracelet. It hovered above the sand, slowly spinning and reflecting light off of the four different crystals. Kaed'er was sure this was Master Leukin's yet he never knew why he had it. Most Jedi did not wear anything but the traditional Jedi robes. But he always remembered Master Leukin at the temple with his studded bracelet around his right wrist.

After a sigh of relief, Kaed'er let the bracelet drop to the sand. He picked it up and began to focus the Force within himself. He began to see through the eyes of Master Leukin while he was still wearing the bracelet. Finally, he had something to link him to Master Leukin's location.

He was crossing the stepping stones back to the shores of the lake as if he had just come from within the temple. But something clouded his mind. Kaed'er could not tap into Master Leukin's emotions. He watched as he removed the bracelet and set it in the sand. He then looked up to the sky. Kaed'er could see a streak of light firing across the sky. As he saw it, Master Leukin turned and walked toward the hills behind the temple.

Kaed'er came out of the trance and dropped the bracelet. That light in the sky was his escape pod. He knew it. Why didn't Master Leukin come looking for him? Why had he left his bracelet? These questions flooded his mind yet he had no answers and one question arose above all. What was Master Leukin doing in the temple?

* * *

A sinister laugh echoed from the shadowy figure and rang throughout the hall His booming voice followed.

"How wonderful it is to be your honored guest upon this, the marvelous _Prestige_!" The figure emerged from the cloud of steam revealing the tall, broad-shouldered man. He appeared to be covered in rags and junk in such a way that it created a royal essence that emanated from him. Don Covell felt as if a hundred emotions overcame him at once. The Force was strong with this man but Don could tell he was no Jedi. His demeanor put forth great confusion.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" snapped Commander Thorpe. "And what the hell are you doing on _my_ ship?" Thorpe raised his blaster rifle a little higher.

"Aha!" barked the man as if he had just made a discovery. "Who _am_ I?" He seemed to be asking Thorpe now. "I am but a humble servant of the stars. I am a mere man amongst us."

"And who exactly is 'us?'" Thorpe snapped.

"We are the pretenders of the past…the scribes of the future!" The man was speaking boldly now. "But who are _you_, Commander Thorpe? Who do you say _you_ are?"

Thorpe, taken aback that the stranger knew his name, stumbled to put an answer together. "I am the Commander of this elite crew of men and women. We run the _Prestige_, one of the most coveted ships in the fleet of the—"

"Republic, right? Archetypal answer to such a question. Should I have rephrased it, Commander? I don't think you understand what I ask of you." He paused and looked at a soldier near Thorpe. "You there!" he shouted while pointing. "Who do you say this man is? Who is Commander Thorpe?"

The soldier looked at Thorpe for permission. But Thorpe had had enough of this man's apparent games. "Enough!" screamed Thorpe. "You, sir, have about five seconds to tell us who you are and what the hell you think you're doing before we blast you to dust."

Don could see the vein bulging from Thorpe's head in anger. Apparently the stranger could as well for he donned a serious face.

"A promise to return me to the very substance from which we all came? How thoughtful, Thorpe. But I have tasks I must complete first, if you could be so kind," spoke the stranger in a mellow tone. He began walking towards Thorpe. Don could feel the tension rising. It was the same fear that Thorpe held earlier.

The commander panicked and gave the signal to annihilate the enemy. A thousand clicks echoed throughout the hall but not a single blaster shot was fired. Don aimed in on the man and let his weapon fire. Nothing happened. The same click came from his gun. All the guns were malfunctioning. Don looked up. The man was in stride headed right for Thorpe. Just as he got to him, he stopped.

"Commander Thorpe, all I am asking for is a little diplomatic meeting. Is that so difficult for you to acquiesce?" The stranger had a slight grin on his face. "And, for your aid only, I will give you a name: Kai L'uran."

Thorpe nodded in surrender. He motioned for two guards to follow and he took the man down the hall to a meeting room. Don looked around at the soldiers that were just as confused as him. He was left with them in an empty hallway that still smelt of steam and burnt metal. He instructed twelve men to line up outside of the meeting room and told the rest to head down to the weapons deck for repairs. He informed them to keep suited up. Don headed to the meeting room to find out exactly what had just happened.

*******

Don entered the red and silver lined room. A flowing red carpet led into the room and underneath the giant table. It was surrounded by shimmering silver chairs with ruby-colored seats. Don saw Thorpe sitting with soldiers on either side of him and across from the stranger known as "Kai L'uran." Thorpe invited Don with a gesture of his hand to take a seat.

"Officer Covell, this is Kai L'uran. He will be staying with us for the next few days." Thorpe sounded like a scared child.

"With all due respect, Commander, I was there. But I would sure like to know what's going on now." He raised his voice a bit and immediately regretted it.

"I'm sure we all would," Thorpe said sadly. He and Don both looked up to see the newly named "Kai L'uran" give a daunting smile in their direction.


End file.
